A wide variety of cleaning compositions have been extensively described in the art. Typically, cleaning compositions can be divided into hard surface cleaning compositions and laundry cleaning compositions. Cleaning compositions of these two types are traditionally very different in formulation and are sold as different products with different marketing concepts. These differences impose on the consumer to have to purchase and use at least two different products. Furthermore, compositions of the two types above, especially hard surface cleaners, can be divided into sub-types. Indeed, many different kinds of hard surface cleaners are available, for instance bathroom cleaners, kitchen cleaners or floor cleaners.
This variety in formulation is rendered necessary by the difference in nature between the soils which can be found on laundry and on various surfaces in kitchens, floors and bathroom. For instance, kitchen soils comprise mainly edible oils, while bathroom soils comprise mainly sebum and soap scum, also limescale; floor soils comprise mainly particulate soils and laundry may have many different soils and stains.
However, there is a trend for the development of cleaning compositions with better performance in several respect, i.e. multi-purpose liquid cleaners which can be satisfactorily used on various surfaces as well as in laundry applications, to clean various soils and stains. Such multi-purpose compositions are, for example, disclosed in European patent application, EP-A-598973. Indeed, this patent application discloses compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide with a fully nonionic system, i.e. at least one nonionic with an HLB above 15, at least one nonionic with an HLB of from 13 to 15, at least one nonionic with an HLB of from 9 to 13 and at least one nonionic with an HLB below 9. This patent application further discloses the use of 2-alkyl alkanols as suds suppressors in said compositions.
But, it has been found that such compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide, a 2-alkyl alkanol and as the surfactant system, a specific nonionic system of at least four nonionic surfactants having different HLB (hydrophilic lipophilic balance) as defined herein before, do not satisfactorily meet consumers needs. Indeed, such compositions based on a fully nonionic surfactant system and comprising a high level of hydrophobic surfactants were found to have poor performance on some kind of stains in laundry application. Although such hydrophobic nonionic surfactants have good grease cutting properties and are particularly effective on greasy soils having hydrophobic character, such as mineral oil and soap scum when used in hard surface cleaning composition, it has been found that when said hydrophobic nonionic surfactants are used in laundry applications bleachable stains are not satisfactorily bleached. The wettability of the fabrics stains is seriously affected by the hydrophobicity of the nonionic system of said compositions, i.e. good contact between hydrogen peroxide and the stains on said fabric is prevented resulting thereby in poor performance on bleachable stain. Also, it has been found that there is a problem associated with the use of such ingredients, i.e. hydrophobic nonionic surfactants and 2-alkyl alkanols, in that they may cause the final product to appear hazy, indicating insolubility and phase separation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to formulate a multi-purpose liquid cleaner which can be satisfactorily used on various surfaces as well as in laundry applications, to clean various soils and stains. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a composition which is a clear composition in a broad range of temperature, e.g. up to 50.degree. C. The compositions according to the present invention should also be able to perform in a variety of conditions, i.e. in hard and soft water as well as when used neat or diluted. They should also provide satisfactory shine performance and surface safety when used as hard surface cleaners.
In other words, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose aqueous composition providing improved laundry performance on bleachable stains and other hydrophilic stains while delivering also outstanding grease cleaning to a variety of surfaces as well as to laundry application.
It has now been found that these objects can be efficiently met by formulating a cleaning composition which comprises hydrogen peroxide, a 2-alkyl alkanol and a specific surfactant system comprising at least a hydrophobic surfactant having an HLB (hydrophilic-lipophilic balance) below 14, preferably a nonionic surfactant, and at least an anionic surfactant, preferably an alkyl sulphate. Indeed, it has been found that by combining these four ingredients a multi-purpose cleaning composition is provided which exhibits a great flexibility in the soils it may clean. It has been found that said composition delivers stronger cleaning performance especially in laundry applications, i.e. said composition gives good performance on bleaching hydrophilic stains as well as on removing greasy stains.
It has also been found that 2-alkyl alkanols strengthen the effect of a given hydrophobic surfactant system in terms of grease cleaning performance. More particularly, for any given cleaning composition comprising a hydrophobic surfactant and which provides a given greasy cleaning performance to a surface treated therewith, adding a 2-alkyl alkanol will improve said greasy cleaning performance. Furthermore, it has surprisingly been found that the use of a 2-alkyl alkanol together with a hydrophobic nonionic surfactant having an HLB below 14 results in a synergetic effect on greasy cleaning.
An advantage of the present compositions is that the suds profile of the compositions herein is particularly suitable for hard surface application where having the right level of suds is critical. Indeed, an advantage of the present invention is that the surface rinsing is facilitated. A further advantage of the present invention is that a very cost effective multi-purpose cleaning composition is provided with excellent performance in hard surface cleaning application, carpet cleaning application and in laundry application.
Cleaning compositions comprising 2-alkyl alkanols have been described in the art. DE 40 21 265 discloses that alcohols branched in 2-position are effective suds suppressors. This patent application discloses compositions comprising a 2-alkyl alkanol together with nonionic ethoxylated alcohols having fatty alcohol chain length of from 13 to 17 and a degree of ethoxylation of from 3 to 7. No compositions comprising bleach are disclosed. Also, this patent application does nowhere disclose the benefits in terms of grease cleaning performance associated with the use of a 2-alkyl alkanol together with a hydrophobic surfactant.
EP-A- 593 841 discloses compositions comprising a surfactant and, as a suds suppressing system, the combination of branched alcohols, e.g. 2-alkyl alkanols, and silicone oils. Different types of surfactants are disclosed including broadly defined anionic, nonionic, cationic and zwitterionic surfactants. This patent application does nowhere disclose that said compositions may further comprise bleaches, let alone hydrogen peroxide. Also, this patent application does nowhere disclose the benefit in terms of grease cleaning associated with the use of a 2-alkyl alkanol in combination with hydrophobic surfactants.
European patent application n.degree. 93870215.6, discloses concentrated cleaning compositions based on short chain surfactants comprising a C6-C10 alkyl chain as their hydrophobic portion. This patent application discloses 2-alkyl alkanols to control suds. This patent application mentions that said short chain surfactants provide stability to the compositions comprising them and that they significantly boost the overall cleaning performance, especially grease cleaning. But, this patent application does not mention that 2-alkyl alkanols boost hydrophobic surfactants ability to clean grease. Also this patent application mentions bleach as an optional ingredient, but nowhere mention hydrogen peroxide.
EP-A-598973, already mentioned hereinbefore, discloses compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide, 2-alkyl alkanol and as surfactant, a fully nonionic system, i.e. at least one nonionic with an HLB above 15, at least one nonionic with an HLB of from 13 to 15, at least one nonionic with an HLB of from 9 to 13 and at least one nonionic with an HLB below 9. However, it is mentioned in this patent application that the compositions disclosed therein do not require the use of anionic surfactant system and that said compositions are preferably free of anionic surfactants. Also, this patent application does nowhere disclose the benefit in terms of grease cleaning associated with the use of a 2-alkyl alkanol in combination with hydrophobic nonionic surfactants.